


motel california

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	motel california

公路片必备，坏掉的汽车，没人弄懂的指南针，空空如也的钱包，汽车旅馆房间里，尸体目眦欲裂。

李振洋的心脏要报废了，岳明辉瘫坐在地上，那个男人浑身是血，终于停止抽搐，鲜血垂死成溪流，喉咙口翻出黄色的脂肪，夺走他性命的弹簧小刀就停在岳明辉的脚边。

他真是个杀人的天才，李振洋脑子发烧，烧出一团烈火，一片融化在空气里的灰烬，他真是一个杀人的天才，一刀致命，老男人掐上李振洋的脖子，被踢倒在一边的岳明辉抽出藏在靴子里小刀，他是牛仔吗，矫健的，无情的，起身抓住男人的脖子，凛冽银色深深地没入褶皱叠着褶皱的老皮肤，骨头嘎吱，耳朵发酸，鲜红腥臭飞扬，男人的血溅在李振洋的脸上。

李振洋费力地从着满室血腥里汲取氧气，大脑里的逻辑回归，捡起小刀，握住岳明辉的手腕。

谁也没想到会是这样的结局，两个同性恋乖男孩，偷了父亲的老爷车，在101公路上熄火，也不知道是紧身牛仔裤裹着的两条瘦长漂亮的腿太性感，还是男孩们的宽大外套在风里猎猎而显得太可怜，当那辆梅赛德斯停在岳明辉竖起的大拇指旁，李振洋下意识攥住他的衣角。岳明辉回头看了他一眼，瞳孔里的情绪冰冷无解。

是他先说上路，老爷车撞上李振洋家的篱笆，保险杠钩挂木栏树枝，倒档，油门，李振洋系好安全带才想起来问，我们去哪。

那句回答如同一首欢快的诗歌，贯穿累累山丘，越过国境。

他在浴室里，莲蓬头冲洗出一地血迹，门外有哭声，劣质肥皂搓得发烫，苍白的皮肤再一次重见天日，李振洋仍然在身上闻见那令人作呕味道，混着廉价的香味，男人的尸体折叠成一块肥厚的毯子，塞进衣柜，凶案现场处理得干净，岳明辉换上新的衬衫，站在血腥气里，紧张无害地像一只待宰绵羊。拧动门把手之前，李振洋牵住他，一根一根手指，掰开，让凶器落入自己的手里，他有些无措，一只手握着那把刀，一只手笨拙地揽过他的肩膀，两秒钟的简单拥抱，李振洋尝试开口，嘶哑出一句无声的乖。

牛仔裤，宽外套，半长的头发在秋日风沙里肆意凌乱，死去的男人夸他们是年轻的男妓。岳明辉像一头小牛一样冲向他，十二码的皮鞋揣在年轻男孩的肚皮。偷来的梅赛德斯沉默飞驰，李振洋向右探出一只手，岳明辉瑟缩一下，抓紧方向盘的掌心渗出汗，冰凉的手指轻轻揉捏那块横跨在腹部的淤青。

他知道，一定很疼。

杀人犯活该做噩梦。李振洋第一次发现岳明辉居然可以变得这么小，低着头，手臂伸进外套里，环住他的腰。合衣而眠是为了方便随时逃跑，两张假ID压在前台，也无法保佑他们好梦。窗户开着，夜晚的航风呼啸至分分秒秒，李振洋的梦里，一座闹鬼的山庄摇摇欲坠，男人死时没有惨叫，他所听见的凄厉回音，是那么像岳明辉。

直到无人再耽于梦中，惊恐的兽在弹簧床垫上翻滚撕咬，李振洋的嘴角让他咬出了血，岳明辉冰冷的脸颊贴紧温热的毛衣和胸口，李振洋用手指梳着他的头发，身下的涨热可笑又太合时宜，杀了人，再做爱，多么糟糕的电影。年轻的男孩们决定执行这场喜剧，等太阳释放第一束光线后再继续逃亡。岳明辉翻身坐在他的小腹，牛仔裤粗糙的布料消磨着岌岌可危的欲望，愈演愈烈，薄毛衣的领口褪离消瘦的下巴尖，解开格仔衫的扣，年轻，颤抖的躯体，没入时的喘息和痛楚，岳明辉和李振洋握紧那把杀人的小刀，像一副镣铐，判决他们血肉相连，福祸已定。鼠蹊部的悸动和青春的愚蠢交织成冰冷房间里的白日梦，吻，吻，吻，李振洋向天上那个黯淡的月亮伸出手，十指紧扣，多希望这是一场能够醒来的梦。

脚下的油门踩到底，引擎疯狂，不得喘息，瑰丽连绵的橙红山脉错落奇绝，怎么看也不像他们的终点，天地孤旷，地平线割离太阳施舍的晴天。

我们去哪。

往前。

直到国境以南，自由的无意义终于解离熄灭，他们能否在贯穿山丘之后，撕碎尽头。


End file.
